Harry Potter, a different story
by sydneyr171
Summary: In this story, Harry's in his second year of Hogwarts, his parents are alive, he already knows his godfather and he gets the nightmares early.


This is set in Harry's second year of Hogwarts, his parents are alive, he already knows Sirius, Draco is nice to Harry.

Harry Potter, a different story.

Chapter 1

It was the holidays and Harry had just returned from his second year of Hogwarts. Both of Harry's parents were waiting for Harry at platform 9 and 3 quarters.

When Harry jumped off the train, he waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron and went with his parents through the barrier.

When they got to the car park, James and Lily helped Harry put his stuff in the boot.

Then they all jumped in car and James turned on the engine which made a revving noise and then James drove back to the house in Godric's Hollow.

"How was school?" James asked Harry.

"It was alright" Harry replied.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Well I found out that I was a parselmouth and I also found out that someone had opened the chamber of secrets" Harry explained as he put down the photo album that Hagrid gave to him last year on the seat next to him.

Lily and James looked at each other with worried looks.

"Should we tell him?" Lily asked as she whispered.

"Not yet Lily, we must wait until he's ready to understand" James whispered back.

"Okay" Lily said as she turned back round in her seat.

When they arrived at the house. Harry jumped out of the car and smelt the air.

"Ah, Home" Harry sighed.

Then James and Lily got out of the car and Harry ran to the boot to grab his things.

Harry heaved his trunk out of the car and then closed the boot, he then reached for Hedwig's cage which was on the seat along with the photo album.

Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora" Harry said.

The door swung open.

"Harry, what did we say about using magic to open the door, especially that you are underage and you're outside of school" James asked.

"Harry, we have a key for the house, there are rules that underage wizards and witches aren't allowed to use magic outside of school" Lily said.

"I know, but you do it" Harry complained.

"That's because we're allowed to use magic now, we don't go to Hogwarts anymore" James said.

Harry shook his head and walked into the house.

Harry walked upstairs with his trunk and Hedwig and proceeded to his room.

Harry walked into his room and placed his stuff next to his wardrobe. He then got changed into his favorite blue shirt and jacket and found some grey trackies to wear, he then let Hedwig out of her cage and she flew out of the window, Harry then flopped down on his bed took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

As Harry slept, he was in a cot and his mother was standing in front of it, shielding Harry from Voldemort, his mother grabbed her wand and there was pleading and then a flash of green light and Harry fell backwards, Harry felt something cold run down his head and then looked at the man who was no more and then he looked on the other side of the room and his mother was on the floor with a graze on her head from a fallen piece of the roof, she was still breathing.

"Harry! Harry!" James said as he shook Harry awake.

Harry woke up with gasp.

He was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily.

"Dad?" Harry said.

"Are you alright son?" James asked.

"I don't know" Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his scar.

"Did you have a nightmare?" James asked as he rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah" Harry said as he then stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"What was it about?" James asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"Just me when I was a baby, and Voldemort in a cloak and then there was a green light and I fell backwards and then I looked on both sides of my cot and mom was on the floor with a graze on her head and Voldemort disappeared" Harry explained.

James thought for a second and was thinking of telling Harry why he gets these nightmares and the real reason why he got his scar.

"Do you know how you got your scar?" James asked Harry.

"I got it in a car accident" Harry said.

At this point, this is all Harry needed to know about his scar, he didn't need to know the real reason why.

"Anyway, it's just a dream" James explained.

Harry nodded.

"Dinner" Shouted Lily from the kitchen.

"Time for dinner" James said as he looked at Harry.

Harry wiped the sweat from his face, grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and proceeded downstairs with his father.

Harry sat at the table along with his father.

Lily put Harry's plate in front of Harry and Harry dug into his dinner.

Then Lily grabbed hers and James's and sat down and handed James's meal to James.

"Harry, what's that on your arm?" Lily asked as she looked at the small faded scar on Harry's right arm.

"Its nothing" Harry replied as he covered the scar.

"Harry, what is that on your arm?" Lily asked again with slight frustration.

"Okay, I was bitten by a basilisk while saving Ginny, okay" Harry said in frustration.

"How did you get bitten by a basilisk?" James asked.

"As I killed it with the sword of Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets, the basilisk's fang dug into my arm and the venom was killing me but after I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary and made the memory of him disappear, Fawkes saved me with his healing powers, but it left me with a scar" Harry explained.

Lily and James sighed and looked at Harry with worried faces.

"What?" Harry asked as he noticed that his parents were looking at him weirdly.

"It's just that, every time, you come back from school with cuts and other injuries that do worry us most of the time" Lily said.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about okay" Harry smiled as he put his fork and knife on his plate and went to wash it in the sink.

"Thanks for tea mom" Harry said.

"That's okay" Lily replied.

Then Harry walked upstairs and went to his room to get changed into his blue striped PJ's, then he sat on his bed and waited for Hedwig to return. Hedwig swooped into the room and landed on Harry's bed with a bunch of letters.

"Thanks Hedwig" Harry said as he rubbed Hedwig's head.

Harry then took the letters from Hedwig's beak and Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionally. She then flew to her cage and drank some of her water before closing her eyes.

Harry looked at each of the letters and recognized the handwriting immediately, one was from Sirius, one was from Ron and one was from Hermione.

Harry opened the letter from Sirius first.

Dear Harry, I'm just writing to you to see how you are. Your mom and dad are telling me that you're having trouble sleeping and your having nightmares about Voldemort, they're really worried about you and so am I, they also told me that you and your friend Ron decided to fly his father's car to Hogwarts. Your parents and I think that that was very irresponsible of you, I'm just so glad you didn't get expelled or worse, killed by the whomping willow that you crashed into. Anyway, I hope that you have a wonderful holiday away from school and I do hope to see you during this time. I love you Harry.

From Your Godfather

Sirius.

Harry then placed the letter from Sirius on top of his dresser, then he sat on his bed and opened the letter from Ron.

Hey Harry, just wanted to say thanks for saving my sister in the chamber of secrets, I really appreciate it. When you came out of the chamber with Ginny, I noticed something on your arm, like a scar or something, I don't know. Anyway, I hope that you have a good holiday mate and I hope that I can visit you soon, just remember to send me your address if your parents and my parents say yes, Bye.

From Ron.

Harry then put the letter with Sirius's letter and opened Hermione's letter.

Hi Harry, congrats on solving the mystery about the chamber of secrets, I do hope you're doing okay. I asked my parent's if I could come to your house over the holidays and they said yes, but I need to know if it's okay with your parents if I can come over and I need your address as well. See you soon Harry.

From Hermione.

Harry then put the letter with the rest, then he sat on his bed and sighed.

"Knock Knock" Lily and James said as they knocked on Harry's door.

"Yeah?" Harry yelled out.

James and Lily walked in and walked over to Harry's bed, Harry climbed into the blankets.

"Goodnight Harry" Lily said as she kissed Harry on the head.

"Goodnight mom" Harry smiled.

Then James came up to Harry.

"Goodnight son" James said.

"Goodnight dad" Harry replied.

Before they left the room, Harry sat up in his bed.

"Mom, dad, if it's okay with you guys, I was wondering if Ron and Hermione could come over please?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that should be fine, have their parents said it was okay?" James asked

"Well Hermione's parents said that she could, but Ron's parents won't say yes until you guys talk to them" Harry explained.

"We'll talk to them" Lily said.

As they turned, James and Lily spotted the letters on Harry's dresser, James looked at the one from Sirius.

"Ah, Padfoot" James sighed and smiled.

"Who's Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"That's Sirius's nickname" James explained.

"Oh okay" Harry said as he sunk back into his bed.

"Goodnight Harry" James and Lily said as they left the room and shut the door.

"Goodnight" Harry yelled out.

Then Harry took off his glasses and laid on his side, rested his head on his blue covered pillow with his name sewed onto it and went to sleep.

Harry was in the chamber of secrets this time, he was fighting the basilisk with the sword. The Basilisk dived forwards and Harry tripped and fell backwards, he then got up, grabbed the sword and drove it into the roof of the giant snake's mouth, Harry felt a sharp searing pain in his arm as he removed the sword from giant serpent's head. Harry then climbed down from the giant statue that he was standing on and he collapsed right next to Ginny. Then a short image of Voldemort in full power flashed at him, Harry woke up with a scream.

Chapter 2 The Fire

Harry looked around, grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. Harry then looked at his bedroom door and saw smoke coming from the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry yelled out.

"Harry!" James and Lily yelled out.

Harry immediately jumped from his bed, grabbed his dressing gown and his wand and ran to the door.

Harry touched handle which burnt his hand.

"OW" Harry said as he pulled back and rubbed his burnt hand.

He then got out his wand.

"Bombarda" Harry shouted.

Harry's door blew off its hinges and hit the floor.

There was fire and smoke everywhere, Harry got out his wand again.

"Aguamenti" He shouted.

Water spewed out of his wand and it took out most of the fire.

Harry then began to cough.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry yelled as he coughed.

He then ran to his parents' bedroom and shot Bombarda at their door, the door flew off its hinges and hit the window and caused it to smash.

Lily and James got out their wands.

"Aguamenti" Shouted Lily and James.

Water spewed out of their wands and they sprayed the fire which went out.

Harry coughed again from the inhalation of the smoke.

"Who…. Caused…. This?" Harry asked as he coughed.

"We don't…. know" James coughed.

They all then ran to the stairs and all cast Aquamenti at the fire.

The fire immediately went out and then Harry coughed again and passed out.

"HARRY!" Lily and James yelled as they both caught Harry in their arms.

"Lily, take Harry outside, I'll get rid of the fire" James said as she kissed Lily on the cheek.

Then Lily rushed the unconscious Harry outside.

James then put out all the fire and rushed outside to Harry and Lily.

"Is he okay?" James said as he ran to Lily.

"I don't know" Lily said as she looked at Harry's face which looked dirty from the smoke.

They then noticed the burn on Harry's hand and saw burns on his face.

"We need to take him to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey" Lily said.

"Yes, we'll need to, only Poppy knows how to deal with burns like these" James replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you there, I just have to repair the house" James said to Lily.

Lily nodded, then she picked up Harry, stood up and apparated to Hogwarts.

James then looked around to make sure that no muggles approached and then he pointed his wand at the half-singed house.

"Reparo Maxima" James shouted

The burns and the smoke disappeared and the wood on the house flew back into place and the burns on the roof disappeared.

Then once the whole house was repaired, James apparated to Hogwarts.

Then he met up with Lily and he helped Lily take Harry to the hospital wing, some students were still there, including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her book and saw James and Lily running with Harry in Lily's arms.

Madam Pomfrey shot up from her chair and ran to door.

"Bring him in here" She said as she ran over to one of the beds.

Lily laid Harry on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry.

"He need's oxygen" She said as she grabbed her wand and cast a spell at Harry which cleared the smoke from his lungs and made his lungs full of Oxygen again and Harry started breathing again and then he coughed but he was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she grabbed a wet cloth for James and Lily to wipe the dust and soot off their faces and arms.

"There was a fire at our house, we don't know who or what caused it but we managed to put out the fire and repair the house, then before we walked outside of the house, Harry coughed and then collapsed and I told Lily to wait outside with Harry while I put out the rest of the fire, after I put out the fire, I ran out to Lily and we both saw burns on Harry's face and we also saw a huge burn on his hand" James replied.

"Is he going to be alright" Lily sobbed.

"Yes, he'll be fine, I'll just apply some magic cream to his face which should get rid of the small burns on his face and I wrap a dressing and some bandages on his hand for it to heal. But he won't be able to use that hand for a while" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thankyou Poppy" James said as Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and applied the cream to Harry's face. She then grabbed the dressing and the bandages and wrapped them around Harry's hand, she then grabbed a wet cloth and wiped off the soot and dust from Harry's face.

Then after she had finished, she walked over to the sink, washed her hands and washed the cloth and then sat back at her desk.

James and Lily looked down at Harry.

"I don't want to lose Harry" Lily sobbed into James's shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we won't" James said as he kissed Lily's head and rubbed her head.

Then Sirius ran into the Hospital wing.

"James, Lily?" Sirius said as he ran over to them.

"Hey Sirius" James said.

"How's Harry I heard there was a fire and I was wondering if you guys and Harry were okay" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, but Harry's not" Lily sobbed.

Sirius then looked at Harry who was still unconscious and in his PJ'S which had little burn holes in them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius asked.

"He's going to be okay" James replied.

"Good" Sirius sighed in relief.

Harry woke up the next morning in Hospital wing, he turned to the side to grab his glasses.

"Mom? Dad? Sirius?" Harry said quietly.

They all woke up and looked at Harry.

"Good morning Harry, how do you feel?" Lily asked.

"Well my hand hurts, but I'm okay" Harry replied as he sat up and looked at his bandaged hand.

"Well, we're glad that you're okay" Sirius said.

Then for some reason Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came into the Hospital wing.

"Are you alright Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Since when are you interested in how I am when I get injured?" Asked Harry.

"Well, my father was bragging that he set a house in Godric's house on fire to his friends who are called death eaters" Draco said.

"Wait, what?" James said as he looked at Draco.

"Did your father say why he lit the house on fire?" James asked

"He said that Harry freed Dobby and he got extremely angry and he was about to cast the killing curse when Dobby used his magic to push my father back and onto his feet" Draco said.

"So, he basically felt humiliated?" Harry asked

"Yeah, basically" Draco replied

"Well tell your father that I'll be having a word with him" James said angrily.

Draco nodded and then left.

"That's the first time that he's ever cared for me" Harry said as he crossed his arms, being careful of his injured hand and scoffed.

A few weeks later, Harry was ready to leave the Hospital wing, then Sirius, Lily and James Apparated to Hogwarts to pick up Harry, then they all apparated to Godric's Hollow, when they arrived in Godric's Hollow, Harry nearly puked.

"Did we just apparate?" Harry asked, holding his stomach.

"Yes, people usually feel sick on the first try" Sirius said.

"I can see why" Harry said as his stomach settled, and he was able to stand up straight.

Then they walked to the door of the house.

"The house is fixed?" Harry said in astonishment.

"Yep, while you were unconscious, I managed to put the fire out and fix the house" James said.

Then they walked in the house and they all sat in the living room.

"I need to go and check on Hedwig" Harry said suddenly as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Hedwig I'm sorry I haven't let you out in a few weeks" Harry apologized to Hedwig as she screeched at Harry.

Then Harry opened the cage, Hedwig nipped Harry's finger to tell that she forgives him, then she flew around Harry's room.

Then Harry sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione.

Dear Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten back to you, I've been at the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, Draco's father set fire to my house while my mom, dad and I were sleeping. Draco visited me in the wing and actually felt bad for me and was hoping that I would be okay. Anyway, I'm not sure why Mr Malfoy decided to set fire to my house, Draco just told me that his father did it because I freed Dobby from slavery. Anyway, I hope you guys read this, and, my parents have said that it's alright with them for you to come to my house during the holidays, Sirius, my godfather, will be staying at my house for a couple of days to see how I go. By the way, here is my Address.

POTTER COTTAGE

GODRICS HOLLOW

ENGLAND

From Harry Potter

Harry then put the letters in two envelopes and then gave it to Hedwig.

Hedwig looked at the address and then flew out of the window.

Then Harry walked back downstairs.

"Is everything okay with Hedwig?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I just had to send some letters to Ron and Hermione" Harry explained as he then jumped onto the couch.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and write a letter to Molly and Arthur" Lily said as she got up from the couch.

While Lily went upstairs to the study, James and Sirius talked to Harry.

"Harry, have you been having any trouble from any of the teachers at school?" James asked.

"Besides Snape giving me a tough time, nope" Harry shook his head.

"Snivellus, it's always gonna be Snivellus" Sirius said as he shook his head.

"Wait, that's his nickname?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, when we were in school, we weren't entirely friends with Snape, he would eavesdrop into our conversations and he hasn't even thanked me for saving him when Remus became a full werewolf" James said.

"Wait, Lupin is a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he was attacked by another werewolf when he was younger" Sirius said.

"Oh" Harry replied.

Then Lily came back downstairs.

"I've sent the letter to Molly and Arthur" Lily said.

Then Harry got up and walked up to his room but stopped at the top of the stairs because he heard Sirius and his parents talk about him.

"Have you told him yet?" Sirius asked.

"No, we haven't" James said.

"When are we going to tell him James?" Lily asked.

"I don't know" James replied.

"Well, we need to tell him otherwise if we keep this from him, he won't forgive us" Lily said.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs with his arms folded.

"Um Harry, sit down on the couch" James said.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat next to Sirius.

"Listen Harry, when you were a baby, when Voldemort came to our home to kill you, he threw the killing curse at you, but it rebounded and hit Voldemort and destroyed him" James explained.

"Wait, so, I didn't get the scar from a car accident, I got it from the killing curse that rebounded off me?" Harry asked.

"Yes-" Lily said as she was cut off by Harry's voice.

"So, you've kept this from me for my whole life, and you didn't just decide to tell me?" Harry started to yell as he stood up and looked at his parents.

"Worst of all, Sirius knew about it as well" Harry said.

"Harry please, just be cal—" James said.

"NO DAD, I CAN'T BE CALM, BOTH YOU AND MOM HAVE LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE YOU" Harry yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Harry wait!" Sirius yelled out as he ran to the door.

Harry ran down the street as he wiped tears from his face.

"We should have told him earlier" Lily said.

"We should've" James replied.

"How is he going to forgive us?" Lily asked as she sobbed.

"I don't know" James replied.

"He'll come around at some point" Sirius said as he entered the house.

Chapter 3 Alone and kidnapped

Harry ran to the park, the snow on the ground crunched as Harry ran.

When Harry arrived at the park, he found a bench, removed the snow with his wand and sat on the park bench and sobbed as he buried his head into his hands.

Then Draco arrived at the park with some of his friends and saw Harry cry.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"My parents kept something from me and didn't tell me until now and I don't know when and how to forgive them" Harry explained as he wiped the tears from his face with his jacket sleeve.

Draco sat next to Harry and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm sure that you'll forgive them at some point" Draco said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked.

"I was worried about what happened at you house a few weeks back" Draco said.

Harry looked up at Draco.

"Anyway, we've got to go, my mother is buying me some supplies for next year" Draco said as he got up from the park bench.

"Bye Harry!" Draco shouted as he and his friends ran off.

Then Harry looked in front of him and cried again.

Then Harry decided to go back to the house.

So, Harry got up and walked back to the house.

Since it was dark, and the street lamps were really dimmed because of the ice covering the glass of the lamps and Harry hated the dark, he reached for his wand in his back pocket.

"Lumos" Harry said.

The tip of Harry's wand lighted up and Harry walked home.

A few miles before he reached the house, Harry heard footsteps in the alley way. Harry stopped and looked sideways.

"Hello?" Harry yelled out.

Then Harry saw a pair of eyes look at him.

Then they ran at him and the man that had those eyes stunned Harry with a spell, which knocked him unconscious. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and his glasses flew off his face and landed in the snow that covered the pathway, blood spurted out of Harry's mouth.

The man picked up Harry and Apparated, leaving Harry's wand and glasses lying in the snow.

"Where is Harry? He should be home by now?" Lily said as she started to worry

"Sirius and I will go and look for him" James said.

James and Sirius then went to the hallway, grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

"Lumos" James and Sirius said.

Both of their wands tips lightened up.

"Harry!" James and Sirius shouted.

"Harry!" They shouted again.

Then James heard a loud crunch and felt something under his left foot.

He moved his foot and pushed the snow off the bulge in the snow and found Harry's glasses with a broken lens.

He then looked near the glasses and saw Harry's wand, he picked them both up.

Then he saw droplets of blood in the snow.

"Oh my god" James panicked.

"James, what did you find?" Sirius asked as he ran to James.

"Oh my god" Sirius said.

"He can't be, no" James sobbed.

"Where's his body?" Sirius asked.

"I don't see it anywhere" James said.

Then they looked down the alleyway.

"Harry?" James croaked.

Then Sirius found a little piece of paper behind one of the boxes in the alleyway.

"James, come here" Sirius said.

James ran over to Sirius.

Sirius then showed James the little note.

Dear Wormtail, I want you to go to Godric's Hollow tonight and I want you to kidnap Harry while he is alone and bring him to me, so I can finish Harry off and impress the dark lord. From Lucius Malfoy.

James almost collapsed to his knees in shock.

"W-what are we going to do Sirius?" James asked.

"We have to find him" Sirius said.

Then they both ran back to the house.

Lily came around the corner and saw James carrying Harry's broken glasses and his wand.

"Please, tell me you two found him" Lily asked as her eyes began to well up.

"No, we haven't, but we found a note from Lucius to Wormtail" Sirius said as he handed the note to Lily.

Lily read the note and then broke down in tears.

"W-we have to rescue him before he gets killed" Lily sobbed.

"We're going to Lily" James said as he hugged Lily and cried as well.

Harry woke up in a room with his arms tied to a pole.

Harry tried to see where he was, but without his glasses, he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

"Hello Mr Potter" A voice that Harry recognized said.

"Mr Malfoy" Harry replied.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"You're in my house" Lucius said.

Then Lucius got out his wand and pointed it at Harry's left leg.

"Reducto!" He shouted.

Harry screamed in agony as the spell made Harry's left leg feel like a tone of bricks fell on them.

Then Lucius cast a different spell at Harry's face and it caused his lip to be cut a little, it made his nose bleed and it bruised his right eye. Harry yelled in pain again.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled.

Harry screamed in agony once more as the pain coursed through his entire body.

Then Lucius stopped and laughed.

Then he spat at Harry and walked off.

Harry felt really sore in the head and then he passed out.

Lily, Sirius and James went to Hogwarts and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Mr and Mrs Potter? and Mr Black? whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his chair.

"It's Harry, he's been taken by Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy has him" James said.

Then Dumbledore ran to James, Sirius and Lily.

James then realized what he needed to do so he pointed his wand at his own head and a white light came out of his hand and landed on his wand.

Then they all rushed to the pensive and James put the light in the pensive and ducked his head into the water.

He then saw Harry lying on the floor, unconscious, with a bloodied-up face.

James then took his head out of the pensive and looked at Sirius, Lily and Dumbledore.

"Harry's at Malfoy manor, he's alive but unconscious" James said.

Lily sobbed.

"I hope that our baby will be okay" Lily said.

Back at the Manor, Draco arrived home to find Harry lying on the ground.

He rushed over to Harry.

"Oh my god" Draco said.

He tried to shake Harry awake but Harry wasn't opening his eyes.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco said as he continued to shake Harry's shoulder.

Harry finally but slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco said as he helped Harry to sit up.

"No" Harry said weakly as he looked at Draco.

Draco then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel, he then ran back to Harry and wiped the dry blood from Harry's face.

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked.

"Your…. Dad" Harry said as he breathed heavily.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted to Draco as he entered the room.

Draco immediately dropped the towel on Harry's lap, turned around and stood up.

"Father? Why did you do this to Harry? Just because he humiliated you doesn't give you the right to hurt him!" Draco shouted at his father.

"I'm handing him over to the dark lord" Lucius explained.

"By torturing him and beating him!?" Draco yelled.

Draco then grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed at his father.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.

Lucius was sent flying and then he hit a wall and was shocked that his own son used a spell against him.

He then turned back to Harry and continued to wipe the blood from Harry's face.

He then pointed his wand at the chain that was tied to a pole.

"Bombarda!" Draco said.

The chain exploded and disappeared.

Harry's hand flopped to the floor.

Draco had to help Harry up since Harry was too weak to get himself up.

"I'm sorry father but he's my friend" Draco said to his father as he opened the front door.

Then Sirius, Lily, James and Dumbledore arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Chapter 4 Rescue

"Mr and Mrs Potter" Draco said as he held Harry.

"Hello Draco" Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco said.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry said weakly.

"Oh my god Harry!" Lily and James said as they saw their son's bloodied face and bruised face.

Lily and James ran to Harry and picked him up.

"He was being tortured by my father" Draco said as he handed Harry over to Lily and James.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"He's inside" Draco replied.

Then Lily held onto Harry while James stormed into the house.

"Hey Lucius, I've got a bone to pick with you!" James said as he marched over to Lucius and picked him up by the collar.

"Why did you set fire to our house and try to murder our son?" James yelled into Lucius's face.

"Your son happens to be the spitting image of you and his attitude as well, he lost me my servant and I felt infuriated and humiliated about it so that's why I set fire to your house" Lucius said.

"So basically, because you lost your poor slave, you decide to try and murder my only son?" James asked angrily.

"Exactly" Lucius replied.

James shook his head and then threw Lucius to the floor.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN LUCIUS, I WILL KILL YOU!" James yelled.

Then James stormed out the door.

"Are you alright James?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine, let's just go back to Godric's Hollow" James said.

"Well, glad I could be of help" Dumbledore said as he smiled at Lily and James.

"Thankyou Albus" Lily said.

Then Dumbledore apparated.

"Thankyou Draco" James said to Draco.

"That's okay, I'll keep in contact" Draco said as he went inside.

Then Sirius, James, Lily and Harry apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived at the house, Harry nearly passed out again, so James and Sirius helped Harry into the house and took Harry to his room.

They then laid Harry down on his bed.

"Just get some rest, okay Harry" James said as he rubbed Harry's hand.

Harry nodded.

Then James left the room and Sirius offered to stay and watch Harry.

Then Hedwig swooped into Harry's bedroom.

She landed on Harry's lap.

She dropped the letters and the newspaper and then walked closer to Harry and saw that he was hurt.

She then rubbed her head against Harry's face and Harry smiled.

"Are these letters and the newspaper from Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked.

Hedwig hooted and then nipped Harry's finger as a sign of affection.

Then she flew back to her cage.

Harry picked up the letters and opened Ron's one first.

Hey Mate, my parents said that I could come to your house, yay. Thankyou for the address. I heard about the fire, it was in the daily prophet. I hope that you're okay. From Ron

He then opened Hermione's letter

Hi Harry, Thanks for the address. I recently heard about the terrible fire at your house that happened a few weeks ago, I do hope that you're okay. From Hermione.

Harry then grabbed the Newspaper and unscrolled it.

Fire at Potter house in Godric's Hollow.

At exactly 3:am on Saturday, the Potter house was set on fire. NO One knows how the fire started but is believed to have been started by a dark wizard.

Harry then put the Newspaper down and sighed.

"You alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

Then the door opened, and Lily and James entered the room with Sirius's and Harry's dinner.

After Harry finished his tea, James took his bowl downstairs to the kitchen.

Then Harry turned over, yawned and went to sleep.

Chapter 5 Having friends over

That night, Harry was dreaming of a happy moment with his parents and then the dream changed to him against Voldemort who was is full power. Voldemort shoots a spell at Harry and Harry is sent flying in the air and then onto the ground. Harry gets up and before Harry can pick up his wand, Voldemort shoots the killing curse at him and then another image of Voldemort appears and Harry screams as he wakes up.

Sirius is immediately woken up by this and gets up from the rocking chair and rushes to Harry who is drenched in sweat.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry sits up slowly and turns his bedside lamp on.

"No" Harry replied as he puts his glasses on and wipes the sweat from his face.

Then James and Lily rush in as well.

"Are you okay Harry?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine" Harry said.

"He had another nightmare" Sirius explained to Lily and James who were both in their dressing gowns.

"What was it about sweetheart?" Lily asked Harry as they all sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Well, I was dreaming of a happy moment with you guys and then it changed to me fighting Voldemort and then he kills me with the killing curse" Harry explained.

"How often are these dreams happening?" Sirius asked.

"Almost every night" Harry replied.

"But why are they happening? They feel so real" Harry said.

"I'm not entirely sure Harry" James replied.

But he knew the truth, same as Lily and Sirius, they knew that when Voldemort was destroyed, a part of his soul was given to Harry, but they couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Well Harry, just try and relax, just close your eyes and think of being back at Hogwarts with your friends" James said.

Harry laid back onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Then James and Lily said goodnight to Sirius and then went back to their room.

The next day, Harry woke up with a burning sensation in his scar.

Harry grabbed his now fixed glasses and ignored the pain as he got up, put on his dressing gown and limped down stairs.

Everyone else in the house were still asleep so Harry made his way to the lounge room and parked himself on the couch, then he rested his sore leg on the coffee table.

Then Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Harry" Lily yawed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning mom" Harry replied.

Lily came over to give Harry a kiss and a cuddle and then she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I received a letter from both Hermione's and Ron's parents, they said that Hermione and Ron are coming over today to see you" Lily said from the kitchen.

Harry was so excited by this news, he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since the end of school but as soon as they get to the house they'd be asking questions like how did you get those burns and how did you get those injuries?

Then Harry limped back upstairs to get changed.

Sirius woke up with a yawn.

"Morning Harry" Sirius yawned.

"Morning Sirius" Harry said.

"How was your sleep?" Sirius asked as he rose from the chair and stretched.

"It was okay" Harry replied.

Once Sirius had left the room to go and get some coffee, Harry immediately shut his bedroom door and got changed into some new clothes and then threw the clothes that he was wearing before in the wash.

Before Harry opened the door again, he looked at the frame on the wall that had his name on it, Harry has had this in his room ever since he could remember. He then walked out of his room and carefully went down the stairs to the living room.

Then James woke up and came downstairs.

"Hi Harry" James yawned.

"Hi dad" Harry replied.

Then Harry plumped on the couch and rested his sore leg against the coffee table.

Then Lily walked into the living room with Harry's breakfast.

She then handed Harry' breakfast to him and Harry started eating.

"How are you feeling today Harry?" Lily asked

"I'm okay, a bit sore but I'm good" Harry said as he put a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

After Harry finished, he limped over to the kitchen to wash his bowl and then he went back to the lounge room.

Then Sirius, James and Lily went upstairs to get changed.

Then there was a knock at the door, so Harry got up and limped over to the door.

Harry opened the door and it was Ron with Fred and George as well.

"Hi Harry" Fred and George said.

"Hi Harry" Ron said.

"Hi guys, I didn't know that Fred and George were coming too, w-where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's helping mom at home and Fred and George wanted to come as well to see how you're doing" Ron explained.

"Well, come in" Harry smiled.

Then Ron, Fred and George walked in and sat down on the couch.

Then Harry closed the door and went to sit on the other couch in front of the twins and Ron.

"Harry, what happened to your hand and your face?" Ron asked.

"Well, my hand injury was from the fire and the cuts and bruises on my face were from Lucius Malfoy" Harry explained.

"Wait, Draco's father did that to you" Fred asked as he looked at Harry's face.

"Yeah, and the weirdest thing, after the fire when I was rushed to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, Draco asked if I was okay, and then he started talking to me after that and now he cares for me" Harry said.

"When has that git ever cared about you?" Ron asked.

"Exactly, that's what I said" Harry said.

Then Lily, James and Sirius walked down the stairs.

"Hi boys" James said.

"Hi Mr Potter" Fred, George and Ron said.

"Hi guys" Lily and Sirius said.

"Hi Mrs Potter, Hi Sirius" The twins and Ron said.

"So anyway, do you know who started the fire?" George asked.

"Let me guess, Lucius Malfoy" Ron guessed.

"Yep, he started the fire and he ordered Wormtail to kidnap me" Harry explained.

"Who's Wormtail?" Fred asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, he's the man that betrayed my parents eleven years ago" Harry said.

"Wait, so what you mean by betrayed, is that he said he would not tell anyone about your whereabouts and then he went and told You-know-who?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, after he told you-know-who, you-know-who came to my house to kill me, he tried to kill my parents before getting to me but my parents were lucky to survive but he had no idea that they were alive since both of my parents were knocked unconscious, then he tried to kill me but the spell rebounded and hit him and the spell gave me this scar" Harry said as he pointed to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"That git that told you-know-who about where you live is a complete and utter idiot" Fred said.

"I know and guess what, he used to be friends with my mom, my dad, lupin and my godfather when they were all in school" Harry explained as he walked over to the cabinet to get the picture of his dad, his mom, lupin, his godfather and Peter Pettigrew.

He then handed the photograph to them.

"Did your parents have any idea at the time that he seemed odd?" Ron asked.

"No, not at that point, but when I turned a year old when my godfather sent me a toy broom for my birthday, my mom did say that Peter seemed a bit off, he must've told you-know-who and then when he looked at us, he felt really bad and he couldn't find the words to say that he told you-know-who" Harry said.

"Well of course he'd feel bad, he just told the darkest wizard of all time to come to your house and kill his best friends and his best friend's son" George said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked as she entered the living room.

"Nothing" Harry hesitated as he dropped the photo on the ground.

Lily then walked over to Harry.

"Sweetheart, what did you have in your hand?" Lily asked.

"Nothing" Harry said as he kicked the photo under the coffee table.

The photo slid out to the other side and hit Lily's feet.

Lily picked up the photo.

"Why is this out of the cabinet?" Lily asked as she folded her arms.

"They wanted to know who Peter Pettigrew was, the man who betrayed us" Harry explained.

Lily sighed and then put the photo back in the cabinet.

"Harry please don't touch this photo again okay" Lily said as she shut the cabinet door.

"Yes mom" Harry replied.

Then Lily walked out to the backyard.

Then there was another knock at the door.

Harry walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said as he smiled.

"Hi Harry, what happened to your face?" Hermione asked as she noticed the cuts and bruises.

"I'll tell you when we go into the loungeroom" Harry said as he shut the door.

Hermione walked into the loungeroom and sat down with Fred, George and Ron.

Harry walked into the loungeroom and sat on the couch.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was kidnapped and tortured by Draco's dad" Harry said.

"Oh my" Hermione said in shock.

Then Sirius and James came into the room.

"Hi guys, hi Hermione" They said.

"Hi" Fred, George, Ron and Hermione said.

"Hey, do you guys want to come up to my room?" Harry asked.

"Okay" Everyone replied.

So, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione followed Harry to his room.

Before they entered the room, Hermione noticed some broken wood and a burnt spot on the door frame of Harry's bedroom.

"Hey Harry, what happened here?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the spot.

"When you-know-who tried to kill me, he blasted the door of the hinges and when he threw the killing curse at me, it caused an explosion that burnt the door frame a bit and destroyed some of the roof, my dad tried to repair the door frame, but he couldn't fix it, it's permanently damaged" Harry said as he opened the door.

Then they all walked in and looked around.

"This is a cool room" Ron said as he looked around.

"Yeah, thanks" Harry said as he smiled.

Then the twins, Ron and Hermione looked at the frame with Harry's name in it.

"When did you get this?" Ron asked as he pointed to the frame.

"I don't know, I've had for as long as I can remember, I think my parents got it for me after I was born" Harry said as he walked over to where the frame was.

Then James and Lily walked into Harry's bedroom as well.

"Hey Mom, when did I get this frame?" Harry asked as he pointed to the frame.

"We got it for you when you were born" Lily replied.

"Oh okay" Harry replied.

Then James and Lily walked back downstairs.

They all then followed but as soon as they got to the stairs, Harry felt a little lightheaded.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" Harry said as he stood up straight and walked down the stairs.

As they entered the loungeroom, Harry felt dizzy again.

Lily noticed and immediately ran over to Harry as he had trouble standing.

"Harry?" Lily said.

"I'm fine mom" Harry replied as he sat down.

"I just need some water" Harry said as he got up again.

Harry walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Mrs Potter, is everything okay with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really, he's been having a hard week because of Lucius Malfoy" Lily said

"Oh, okay" Hermione said.

As Harry entered the lounge, he felt dizzy again, the glass then dropped out of Harry's hand and it shattered on the ground, Harry fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Lily said as she ran over to Harry.

Sirius and James heard this as well and they rushed over including the twins and Ron and Hermione.

Lily listened to Harry's chest to see if he still had a heartbeat, his heartbeat was normal.

"Harry, wake up, please wake up" Lily said as she looked at Harry.

Harry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry said as he slowly got up.

"Just sit on the couch and I'll get some dittany for the cut on your arm" Lily said.

Harry looked at his left arm and saw the big cut.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry to the couch.

Lily walked back in with some dittany.

"Now this will sting a little" Lily said as she opened the bottle and poured a little bit on Harry's arm.

Harry held his breath so that he wouldn't be so focused on the pain, once Lily finished with Harry's arm, he looked at it and the cut faded and disappeared.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry replied.

2HRS LATER

"Well mate, thanks for having us" Ron said as he gave Harry a hug.

"That's alright" Harry said.

Then Ron, Hermione, Fred and George headed for the door.

"See you at school" Ron shouted as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, see you at school" Harry shouted.

Once the door was shut, Harry got up and walked outside where his parents and Sirius were.

"Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm okay" Harry said.

"Well, we're glad you're okay" James said.

"Listen, I forgive you guys for what happened earlier when you told me the truth of how I got the scar" Harry sighed as he dug his hands into his jacket pockets.

Lily and James just smiled, they then walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"We're really sorry that we kept the truth from you for so long" Lily said.

"Mom, it's okay, I forgive you guys" Harry said as he smiled as his parents.

Harry then walked into the house and walked up to his room.

He closed the door and slumped down onto his bed to rest his leg.

Then Hedwig started making noises and she started picking at the cage door.

"Oh Hedwig, I just got to lay down" Harry said impatiently as he got up and walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened the cage door. Harry then opened his bedroom and Hedwig flew out of her cage and out of the window.

Harry then walked back to his bed and rested his head on his pillow.

Harry pressed his hand on his head and rubbed his scar which was prickling with pain.

Harry then got up from his bed and walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed his potions book and quill. He then sat back on his bed and did some revising.

Then James came into Harry's room.

"Hey Harry" James said as he walked over to Harry's bed.

"Hi dad" Harry said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Just some of my potions stuff" Harry sighed as he showed his father.

James looked at the potions book and was astonished.

"Wow, I can't understand any of that at all" James laughed.

"How can't you understand it dad?" Harry asked.

"Well, when your mother and I were in school, potions was never my favorite, but it was your mothers favorite subject" James said as he got up from the bed.

Harry then closed the potions book and put down his quill, he then got up from his bed and walked over to his dad and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad" Harry said as he hugged James tightly.

"I love you too Harry" James smiled as he hugged Harry.

After they hugged each other, Harry sat at the end of his bed.

"How's your leg?" James asked.

"It still hurts a little but its healing" Harry said as he looked at his leg.

"That's good" James smiled as he kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I'm glad that you and mom are here" Harry said.

"Yeah me too" James sighed.

James then walked out of Harry's room and then Lily came in.

"Hey Harry" Lily said with a smiled.

"Hey mom" Harry smiled.

"How're you doing at the moment?" Lily asked.

"I'm okay mom" Harry smiled.

Lily then gave Harry a big hug and then kissed him on the forehead.

"I love mom" Harry smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart" Lily smiled.

She then left the room and then Hedwig flew back into the bedroom.

"Hi Hedwig" Harry said.

Hedwig perched herself on Harry's bed and hooted.

Harry then patted Hedwig on the head and then she nipped Harry's finger affectionally and then she flew into her cage and drank her water.

Harry then fell onto his back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Dinner time!" Lily yelled from the kitchen from the kitchen.

"Harry!" James yelled out.

Harry was still asleep.

Harry was having another nightmare of Voldemort that he wasn't able to wake up easily from.

James walked upstairs to Harry's room.

"Harry" James said as he knocked on Harry's door.

He then opened the door and walked over to Harry.

James could tell that Harry was having a nightmare because Harry was drenched in sweat and his breathing was shaky.

James sat right next to Harry and shook his shoulder.

"Harry!" James said.

Harry woke up with a gasp and a scream.

James immediately gave Harry a hug to tell him he was safe.

"Dad" Harry said as he panted and held the back of James's jumper.

"Well, mom says that its dinner time" James said.

"Okay" Harry said as he grabbed his glasses.

James then helped Harry up and took him downstairs.

Harry was still shaking.

"Harry, what's wrong" Sirius and Lily asked.

"I had another nightmare" Harry replied as his voice was shaking.

Lily came over to Harry and gave Harry a big hug.

"Your drenched in sweat again" Lily said.

Harry wiped the sweat from his face and sat down at the table.

Then Lily grabbed everyone's dinner and placed them on the table, including Harry's.

After Harry had finished his dinner, he stood up and walked over to the sink and rinsed his bowl.

"You okay Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine" Harry said.

"Thanks for dinner mom" Harry said to Lily as he left the kitchen.

Harry then walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

Without thinking, he fell asleep at his desk.

A few hours later, Lily, James and Sirius quietly walked into Harry's room and saw Harry asleep.

James quietly walked over to Harry and carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed.

Lily walked over and tucked Harry in.

Lily, James and Sirius each gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Sirius said.

"Thanks padfoot" James said as he gave Sirius a hug.

Lily then gave Sirius a hug and then James and Lily went to bed.

Sirius sat on the rocking chair and relaxed.


End file.
